1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an gas pendulum inertial sensor, which is used in control technology field to measure pose measurement of motional body, such as ship craft and robot, wherein the inertial sensor main includes a sensitive element and a signal process circuit.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, in control technology field, motional body's pose measurement, such as tilt and acceleration, is usually made by sensors. The basic work principle of these sensors is that thermal current, solid and liquid pendulum under the effect of globe gravitation.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of the drawings, basic operating principle of conventional pendulum horizontal pose sensor is illustrated. This sensor is connected to an object's measuring surface. If the object's measuring surface has a “θ” angle with respect to the horizontal surface, the pendulum bob m will maintainly point to the gravity direction under the effect of globe gravitation. At the same time, the pendulum bob m will has a “θ” angle with respect to the normal direction of the object's measuring surface. Then, the angle “θ” can be detected by a sensing element. However, the conventional pendulum horizontal pose sensor usually is used in a static statement. In a dynamic statement, due to interference of the acceleration, the conventional pendulum horizontal pose sensor can not be used for measuring a motional object's inclination. In a word, the conventional pendulum horizontal pose sensor has disadvantages like: the measuring surface' inclination only can be accurately measured without interference of the acceleration. In other word, when the object's measuring surface is in a moving statement, due to interference from the acceleration, the measurement of the conventional pendulum horizontal pose sensor will cause a terribly measurement error.